Haya Ta Kuro's Flexible Captain!
This is episode 10 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 10: Haya Ta Kuro's Flexible Captain! At the team's club: Dorick: I can't believe Lazton has dissapeared. Matt: Running off from the hospital when he knew he needed medical attention...It's not like him at all. Vulcano: But the doctor said he spoke with his parents and he's not home. He just...vanished. Taisuke walks in the club room: Taisuke: Were you talking about Lazton? Vulcano: Yeah. Taisuke: I understand you're worried, but there's nothing you can do. The police is already looking for him. In the meantime, it'd be best for us to continue with the tournament. Darkeru: I agree. I didn't care much for Lazton, but even if I did, what can WE do that the police can't? Taisuke: So first of all, I want to announce that I will change someone's position. Matt: (I knew this day would come....With a defending move and no dribbling one, I'm not fit to be a middlefielder...) Taisuke: Vulcano...You will be moved from an MF to a FW. Matt: (Oh...) Darkeru: WHAT?! Vulcano: Really? Taisuke: With your SHOOTING Keshin now under control, you are definitely more fit to be a forward than a middlefielder. Darkeru: I disagree, coach. Taisuke: Why? Darkeru: Because.....Well.... 2 is enough. We don't want to get crowded. Taisuke: There are teams with an extreme amount of 5 forwards. Trust me, 3 is fine. Darkeru: But...Vulcano is new to the team. We couldn't possibly trust him with such an important position. Taisuke: He is new, but is the only one with a Keshin. Darkeru: But.... Vulcano: Darkeru, trust me, I'm not trying to steal your position. Darkeru: Oh, of course you don't. You just so happened to start off as an MF, then slowly learn shooting hissatsus and even get a shooting Keshin. Taisuke: Darkeru, stop it! You share the position of forward with Kai. What's one more to that? You're still the captain. Darkeru: ... *sigh* Fine. Taisuke: Right. Second of all: Your next opponent in the Football Frontier: Haya Ta Kuro. Jale: Haya....Ta Kuro? I never heard of them. Vulcano: Yeah, me neither. Taisuke: This is their first participation into a tournament. In fact, their team was formed only 6 months ago. Darkeru: HAHAHA! SIX MONTHS AGO? How'd they even make it to Round 4? We'll beat them easily. Matt: Don't be so sure, Darkeru. They DID make it to Round 4 after all. Darkeru: But come on, six months ago? Matt: Yeah, well Vulcano's been on this team for much less than that and he already has 2 hissatsus AND a Keshin. Selena: Matt's right. We shouldn't underestimate Haya Ta Kuro just cause they formed later than us. Dorick: Yup. Like Matt said, look at Vulcano for a reference. Darkeru: Yeah yeah. When will you all stop venerating Vulcano? Sure, he might have a Keshin and all, but if you compare him to people like Midora, he's nothing special. Ezoru: He's the only one with one in OUR team though. Darkeru: I'm sick of this. I'll go train on my own. Darkeru leaves. In the park's pitch, Darkeru was practicing his kicks. Kaizon arrives. Kaizon: Mind if I join you? Darkeru: We're not supposed to know each other. Kaizon: I'm asking as a teammate, not as a friend. Darkeru: ... Fine. Get in the goal. Kaizon goes to the goal. Darkeru: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *fails* Kaizon: What was that? Darkeru: I tried to summon a Keshin. Kaizon: By...yelling? Darkeru: Don't question my methods. I'll try again. HAAAA!!!! *something small appears behind Darkeru but quickly dissapears* Kaizon: That was close. You had something behind you. Darkeru: Really? Kaizon: Yeah. I swear something was there. Darkeru: REALLY? Hahaa. HAHAHAAHAH! WATCH ME, VULCANO! I'LL GET MY OWN KESHIN! AND BETTER THAN YOURS! Meanwhile on the Arashi pitch. Everyone's training. Selena takes a break and goes to the outsides of the pitch, to Mesu. Selena: Hey Mesu. Mesu: Hey. Are you tired? Selena: Yeah. Mesu: Thanks for coming to me when the coach said you needed a manager. I'm really loving it here. Selena: Really? Are you...loving anything else? Mesu: Like what? Selena: I don't know. You tell me. Mesu: I'm not getting it, Selena. Selena: ... Okay, nevermind that then. Mesu: So, you got a hissatsu last match. Selena: Yeah...I'm trying to have it be used as both dribbling and defense. Mesu: How would that work? Selena: Well....I'm still practicing the defensive version of it. Might take a while though. It took a while to get the dribbling one to work. Mesu: How come you struggled so much with it? Selena: I just had to....get rid of something that was holding me back. Mesu: What was it? Selena: You know....stuff. Mesu: I don't get you today. Selena: Sorry, sorry, I guess I'm just....I don't know, forgett it. I should probabily get back to training. We'll talk later. Mesu: Umm...sure.... Day of the match: Mesu: Good luck, everyone! Taisuke: Round 4. Good luck. The team heads to the pitch, where they meet Haya Ta Kuro. Azer: I am Azerrrrrrrrrr. I am a defender and the captain of Haya Ta Kuro. You are Darkeru Kani, captain of Legend Storm. And you...You are Vulcano Rakkeyuu. Legend Storm's Keshin user. Darkeru: Humph, you really like to do your homework, huh? Azer: Have any of you watched our previous matches in this tournament? Matt: Not really. Azer: Then you're in for a surprise. HIHIHIHIHIHIHI! KICK OFF: Nazuka passes to Shishi. Matt: SOL-..... Shishi: SILENT PASS! *Everything turns dark, and crows starts circling around Matt, while Shishi silently walks by* Dorick: NATURE STORM! *steals the ball* VULCANO! Shinpai blocks Vulcano. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *makes it trough* Kai! *passes* Kai: DOOM VORTEX! Haku (GK): HORRIFYING MOON! *Haku stretches his hand all the way to the moon and drags it down, smacking the ball. However the moon breaks and the ball goes in* Goaaaal! 1-0 for Legend Storm. Kai: Wow. Darkeru: Ha. I told you guys we had nothing to worry about. These guys are weaklings. It really does show they're a newly formed team. The entire team looks at Azer. Azer nods. KICK OFF: Nazuka passes to Shishi. Shishi passes all the way back to Azer. Sikora blocks him. Azer: BREAKTROUGH! *makes it past Sikora and hurts him* Hihihihi. Jale attempts Net Error. Azer: BREAKTROUGHT! *makes it trough* Hihihihi! CROW SHOOT! *Azer shoots the ball high up in the sky, and it is circled by crows that fly by it towards the goal* Kaizon: GOD HEAD! GHAAA! Goaaaaal! 1-1! Everyone: What? Vulcano: But...he's a defender. Azer: I am very...flexible. Hihihihi. *snaps his fingers* Haku, Spiroid, now. Azer takes off his shirt, and so does Haku(the goalkeeper). Azer takes on the goalkeeper kit. Vulcano: You aren't telling me... Azer goes into the goal. Vulcano: HE'S PLAYING AS A GOALKEEPER TOO? Azer: That's right, hihihihi. Haku, the goalkeeper, goes off the field, while Spiroid (Number 12) comes in to replace Azer as a defender. Matt: Impossible...HE CAN PLAY ON ALL 4 POSITIONS?! Azer: Hihihihihi. Try scoring now, losers! Hihihihihi! KICK OFF: Darkeru passes to Kai. Kai passes back to Sikora. Spiroid and Shinpai block Sikora. Sikora: THE TORNADO! Ezoru! *kicks the ball towards Ezoru* Ezoru, surrounded by Naretsa and Zura: Ezoru: HIGH JUMP SMACK! *makes it past* Darkeru, Kai! Use Net Vortex! *passes to Darkeru* Darkeru: Hah, as if we'd need that. Doom Vortex made it in. So can Dark Net then. Sikora: YOU IDIOT! Their captain is the goalkeeper now! Darkeru: DARK NET! Sikora: DARKERU! Kai: Darkeru! Azer: *smirk* WOLF SLASHER! *Azer grows huge claws and slashes at the ball until it falls at his feet* Hihi. Darkeru: Gah... Azer: HATZO! *throws the ball* Hatzo takes the ball but is surrounded by Sazoru and Dorick. Hatzo: BLIND NIGHT! *Hatzo throws the ball up to the moon and breaks it, causing total darkness, allowing him to make it past Sazoru and Dorick, after which the moon reforms* Shishi! *passes* Matt blocks Shishi. Matt: Not this time! SOLAR SOLSTICE! *steals the ball* Selena! Hatzo appears in front of her. Selena: PETAL WIND! *makes it past Hatzo* Darkeru! *passes* Sikora: Net Vortex this time, Darkeru! Darkeru: Stop pressuring me. Kai: Let's do it, Darkeru. Darkeru: Gah, fine. NET... Kai: VORTEX! Azer: *smirk* *does nothing* Goaaaal! 2-1 for Legend Storm. Darkeru: Hehe. Azer: What are you smiling about? I let that go in. Darkeru/Kai: WHAT!? Azer: I'll show you that even in disadvantage, Haya Ta Kuro can win. Haku, come back into the goal. And this time... *draws a K in the air* Haku: You sure? Azer: *nods* Haku: Ok. Azer gives Haku his goalkeeper kit back. Azer: Spiroid, time to get back to the bench. I'm going back on the field. Spiroid: Understood, captain. Vulcano: What are they doing? Doom Vortex alone scored against that goalkeeper. Sazoru: They must have a plan. Jale: Of course they do. They're new, not stupid. KICK OFF: Nazuka passes to Shishi. Shishi passes long to Darkeru. Darkeru: What?! Azer: Go, Darkeru, Kai. SHOOT! HAHAHAHAH! Kai: The guy's going crazy. He's letting us win. Darkeru: That's fine by me. Let's go: Net.... Kai: VORTEX! Azer: NOW! Haku: KESHIN: Beast Knight, Werenias. SWORD OF THE WOLF! *The Beast Knight uses his huge sword to hit the ball and smack it into the ground* Legend Storm: A KESHIN! Azer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHH! Pass here, Haku! Haku: Ok. *passes* Azer: Matt blocks him. Azer: Breaktrough! *makes it past* HAHAHAHAH! Selena: (Just let it go.....) HAAAAAAA: PETAL WIND!!! *Selena uses Petal Wind as a defense move. A huge flower appears in Selena's hands, and points it towards Azer, throwing petals at him, while Selena steals the ball* Matt: Congrats, Selena! Selena runs with the ball past Matt and glares at him, leaving Matt confused. Selena: Vulcano, now! *passes* Vulcano: HAAAAA: Ele-.... HALF TIME! Vulcano: Damn it. So close. KICK OFF: Darkeru passes to Kai. Kai looks for Vulcano, but sees him surounded by all the middlefielders. Kai: Damn it. Kai passes to Ezoru. Zura blocks Ezoru. Zura: MOON CRASH! *The moon crashes onto Ezoru, allowing Zura to steal the ball* Azer runs up the field. Azer: LONG PASS, ZURA! Zura long passes to Azer. Azer: CROW SHOOT! Kaizon: I won't be fooling around this time, Azer. GOD HAND G! *kept* Yes! Azer: Congratulations, goalie. Kaizon: VULCANO! *passes*, but Ballshila intercepts the pass. Ballshila: Shishi! *passes* Shishi is blocked by Dorick. Shishi: SILENT PASS! *goes past him* Here, Azer! *passes* Azer: CROW SHOOT! Kaizon: Heh, that's never gonna go in, buddy. Jale is suspicious. Then he notices Nekuremetsu running towards the goal, in front of the ball, so he runs towards him and blocks him, realizing they were attempting a Chain Shoot. Nekuremetsu: Damn it! Kaizon: GOD HAND G! *kept* Azer: Tsk... Vulcano runs towards Kaizon. Vulcano: PASS! Kaizon passes to Vulcano. Vulcano: Here goes! HAAAAAAA: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! Azer: Here it is. *smirk* *starts running back to defense* Vulcano easily makes it past the middlefielders and some of the defenders. Vulcano: This is easy. Azer: You think? HAAAAAAA: Moon Beast, Wolveria! *A huge, silver and purple wolf with red eyes appears behind Azer* HAAAAAAAA: WILD WOLF! *Azer and Wolveria start spinning around Vulcano, making him dizzy, and eventually sliding in and stealing the ball* Hihihihi! Vulcano: No... Matt: Impossible....Firenoid failed. Azer easily makes it past the defenders of Legend Storm. Azer: Might not be a Shooting Keshin, but a Keshin normal shoot is still a Keshin shoot! *shoots normally using his Keshin* Kaizon: GOD HAND G!!! GHAAA! Goaaaal! 2-2! Azer: And this is why even the mighty Firenoid is useless against the flexible Azer! HAHAHAHAA! Vulcano: Tsk... KICK OFF: Kai passes to Darkeru. Darkeru passes back to Vulcano, but Azer appears in front of Vulcano once more. Azer: WILD WOLF! *steals the ball from Vulcano* Vulcano: Again... Is it ... useless? Selena attempts to block Azer but fails. Matt attempts to block Azer but fails. Dorick attempts to block Azer but fails. Sazoru attempts to block Azer but fails. Jale attempts to block Azer but fails. Azer is free to shoot, but stops. Azer: Just so none of you can complain we only won cause of my Keshin, I'll let our trusty forward here, Nekuremetsu, shoot this time. Nekerumetsu: Thanks. Azer passes to Nekerumetsu. Nekerumetsu: MOONBLAST! *Nekerumetsu's foot is absorbing energy directly from the moon, and then shoots* Kaizon: GOD HAND... G! NO! Goaaaal! 3-2 for Haya Ta Kuro! Kaizon: Tsk......My...God Hand G. KICK OFF: Darkeru passes to Kai. Kai intends to pass to Vulcano, but sees Azer standing right next to him. Kai stands too much still, and Shinpai slides in, stealing the ball. Shinpai: CAPTAIN! Vulcano slides right in front of Azer and takes the ball, running towards the goal, leaving Azer behind. Azer: Oh no you don't! *starts following Vulcano* Vulcano notices Azer almost catching up, so he shoots from further way. Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Haku: SWORD OF THE WOLF! *kept* Darkeru: What were you thinking, Vulcano, shooting from that far away? Vulcano: Azer was gonna catch up to me and then I couldn't have shooted at all. It was worth a shot. Haku passes to Azer. Azer makes it past the middlefielders and defenders. Azer: Hihihihi. *waits until he sees Nekuremetsu caught up, and passes to him* Nekuremetsu: MOONBLAST! Kaizon: God Hand G..... V2!!!! Nekuremetsu/Azer: WHAT?! Kaizon keeps it. Dorick: Alright, way to go! Kaizon takes advantage of the fact that Azer was all the way to their goal, so he long passes to Vulcano. Kaizon: GO GO GO! Vulcano makes it past the defenders. Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Haku: SWORD OF THE WOLF! GHAAA Goaaaaaal! 3-3! Azer: Impossible.. Darkeru glares at Vulcano. Matt: ALRIGHT! This isn't a lost cause. KICK OFF: Azer was moved up as a FW. Shishi passes to Azer. Azer: ALRIGHT, NO HOLDING BACK NOW! Azer, Vulcano and their Keshins come face to face. They both run towards each other, and it creates a wave of energy that pushes both to opposite directions, leaving the ball free. Selena slides in and takes it. Zura tries to block Selena. Selena: Petal Wind! *dribbles Zura* Selena looks around. Selena: (Since Vulcano was pushed all the way over the our goal, it'd be a waste to pass to him cause he'd just come face to face with Azer again) EZORU! *passes* Naretsa and Shinpai block Ezoru. Ezoru: HIGH JUMP SMACK! *makes it past* Ezoru looks for Vulcano, but he is unable to advance because he is blocked by Azer. Ezoru: Darkeru! *passes* Darkeru: (This is it. I'll prove....Vulcano isn't the only one who can bring out a Keshin.) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. *Darkeru is surrounded by an aura* Azer: No way! Azer starts running towards Darkeru. Darkeru: Dark Gemini, Xandar! Azer: NO! Sikora: Darkeru, Vulcano's free now. Pass to him. Azer's headed your way. Darkeru: No, this is my moment! Darkeru prepares to shoot, but Azer comes in and steals the ball, and then starts running towards the opposite side of the field. Darkeru: NO! Vulcano: *looks at the timer* Damn it. 3 minutes left. (Are we gonna go to extra time?) Vulcano and Azer confront again, pushing each other in opposite directions again, leaving the ball free. Darkeru: Hehe. Darkeru takes the ball, but Azer recovers imediately and confronts him. Vulcano runs past them. Vulcano: Pass here, Darkeru! Darkeru: Tsk... *passes* Vulcano makes it past the defenders. Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Haku: SWORD OF THE WOLF! GHAA Goaaaal! 4-3 for Legend Storm! The match ends with Legend Storm's victory. Azer: IMPOSSIBLE! I HAVE A KESHIN! I'M THE MOST FLEXIBLE SOCCER PLAYER EVER! I COULDN'T HAVE LOST! Darkeru walks off the field in anger, and past the coach and manager. Mesu: What's wrong? Darkeru: This was supposed to be MY moment! MINE!!!! Darkeru leaves the pitch. Dorick: ALRIGHT, WE DID IT! Vulcano: Hey...Where's Darkeru? Mesu: He walked off the field just now. Vulcano: That's odd. Vulcano runs out the stadium and catches up to Darkeru. Vulcano: Where are you going? Darkeru: Home. Vulcano: Oh....Well, see you at tomorow's training then, I guess. Darkeru: No. I'm quitting the team. Vulcano: WHAT?! TO BE CONTINUED...